


Behind the scenes of Rise of the Bonnacon

by alfa33333, Quinn4Eurovision2018



Category: Into the Badlands (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfa33333/pseuds/alfa33333, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn4Eurovision2018/pseuds/Quinn4Eurovision2018
Summary: The creative discussion full of spoilers or not from the Rise of the Bonnacon. It might contain sometimes things about Into the Badlands. Starts from Chapter 27.





	1. Fart throuth the mist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quinn4Eurovision2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn4Eurovision2018/gifts).



(Author 1)  
\- did you break hell again?  
*Building on fire.  
(Author 2)  
\- opps  
\- maybe the IT guy lives there  
(Author 1)  
\- :D you have a problem with hellgates.  
(Author 2)  
\- no, they keep coming for me, but my defences are getting weaker it seems....  
(Author 1)  
\- Excuses  
(Author 2)  
*Toilet*  
\- Its since I got a smartphone, they can track me better  
\- :P  
(Author 1)  
\- Hahaha, not everything related to hell is made by Google.  
\- Amazon has its share too.  
\- :P chapter 27 is almost finished. It should be ready by today. To celebrate the burning of the It guy.  
(Author 2)  
\- Yeeeeeeeeee  
\- spoilers~??  
(Author 1)  
\- ; ) I want to surprise you.  
(Author 2)  
\- haha  
(Author 1)  
\- :D I will fail, but oh well I can always try.

(Author 2)  
\- did you hook up Sunny? If not I'm going to do it like they keep showing in the intro <3  
\- (spoilers)  
(Author 1)  
\- Hahaha ;D who knows,  
(Author 2)  
*Hooked Sunny*  
(Author 1)  
\- Hahhaa  
\- I thought it was MK  
(Author 1)  
\- ya, I thought so too, but PIlgrim doesn't seem to give a damn about him (yet) So gonna make it sunny  
\- :P  
(Author 1)  
\- Hahaha, well I will think about it.  
(Author 2)  
\- (plot twist, its Ankaldo)  
(Author 1)  
\- Double plot twist: its John doe.  
(Author 2)  
\- twisty twist, everyone is Ankaldoe  
\- also we made a new martial art haha  
(Author 1)  
\- Triple twist, the badlands it is just the hell loop for Lucifer show runners  
(Author 2)  
\- ;)  
\- formed by M.K.'s mom  
(Author 1)  
\- :P hahaha we are doing fanfic of our fanfic.  
(Author 2)  
\- you can form an archiveofourown account for it :P  
(Author 1)  
\- Hahaha  
\- I could. It will be fast. I will just need to paste the chat  
(Author 2)  
\- job done  
(Author 1)  
\- Be proud  
(Author 2)  
\- do it!  
(Author 1)  
\- Will do it after finishing 27  
(Author 2)  
\- good biy  
(Author 1)  
\- Yay


	2. Long Night Small Site

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tribulations onto the Break.

(Author 1)  
\- The vampire's attack on window failed  
(Author 2)  
\- spoiler?  
(Author 1)  
\- Given by last episode  
(Author 2)  
\- :P  
(Author 1)  
\- I will have 2 hours to write. I was sleeping on a talk that I just wrote.  
(Author 2)  
\- It is because they did not wait for Quinn. He was busy elsewhere   
(Author 1)  
\- Aww bajie did not get lucky with his ex  
(Author 2)  
\- Excellent  
\- It's okay. He did in our version  
(Author 1)  
\- Hahaha still he will get blue balls  
\- :P and his ex called Henry Shit machine  
\- Or they really did a good job for your make up there, or they are stealing our lines.  
(Author 2)  
\- Haha  
\- Bastards  
\- ya, its going to be interesting now with the mid season break thing. We'll be on season 5 by the time they come back.  
\- #stopdraggingitoutAMC  
(Author 1)  
\- :( I still have to go for shady sites to watch...  
(Author 2)  
\- awwww  
(Author 1)  
\- Amazon does not have the third season, at least appears not before 23 of july  
(Author 2)  
\- Gaius still sucks  
(Author 1)  
\- That is why he is 'friendzoned'  
\- :P   
(Author 2)  
\- yes Incel Gaius  
(Author 1)  
\- Hahaha, he is gay.  
\- He likes your cousin.  
(Author 2)  
\- Ya, its hard to picture him with anyone in the badlands...  
\- he loves himself too much  
(Author 1)  
\- Hahaha maybe if you put a mirror  
(Author 2)  
\- Maybe he just hasn't met Seagul yet   
(Author 1)  
\- I am still shipping him with the mirror  
\- Gaius x mirror  
(Author 2)  
\- <3  
\- hmmm now plotting an interesting scene with Gaius in the Master's chamber of mirrors...  
(Author 1)  
\- Muahaha,  
\- Now it is mine  
(Author 2)  
\- what is your take on Sunny's sister?  
(Author 1)  
\- Enter the phoenix approach  
(Author 2)  
\- amusing amount of people think its Widow  
\- or Nix  
\- O.o  
(Author 1)  
\- Nix is too young  
(Author 2)  
\- or M.Ks mom hahha  
(Author 1)  
\- It is more probable MK's mom  
(Author 2)  
\- Ya, I'm sticking with our own universe and saying its the Master  
(Author 1)  
\- I was going more like it is actually a drag brother  
\- Well the master drag brother.  
\- Yeah, the masters is his drag brother aka dister  
(Author 2)  
\- Wait, we are missing the obvious in our version  
(Author 1)  
\- You?  
(Author 2 )  
\- the Master is Chau's cousin.  
\- hence Gaius is Sunny's sister  
( Author 1)  
\- Really?  
(Author 2)  
\- you already made him a drag queen  
( Author 1)  
\- The master?  
\- Don't blame me  
\- But gaius is not fabulous enough  
(Author 2)  
\- he can find his true drag glory in the chamber of mirrors  
( Author 1)  
\- Nice.  
\- I will prepare the road for ya  
(Author 2)  
\- hahaha  
( Author 1)  
\- And I have material for chapter two of the after show  
(Author 2 )  
\- :P  
( Author 1)  
\- In other more,'feeling' news  
(Author 2)  
\- too many spoilers  
(author 1)  
\- That is why I will publish is after chapter 30  
\- Or along chapter 30  
(Author 2)  
\- excellent


End file.
